SCP-096
SCP-096 = SCP-096, also known as "The Shy Guy", "The Tall Man", or "The Crying Man" is a hostile humanoid SCP in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of color, with no sign of any hair. SCP-096 shows very little blood on his body. Some blood can be found on his mouth and his hands, and faint blood on his chest. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, he will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover his face with his hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed his face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining his composure and becoming docile once again. In-game SCP-096 spawns in a server control room and brutally kills a Guard inside the room who accidentally viewed his face. The player has to reset the power so they may escape from the room, due to the doors being locked if they enter the control room. SCP-096 himself will wander around the room, making it difficult to avoid looking at his face. If the player views SCP-096's face, even in the slightest, he will enter an agitated state and attempt to cover his face and begin to panic, continuing for several seconds. Shortly after, he will begin chasing the player down to kill them as punishment for viewing his face. SCP-096 is extremely fast and can't be deterred by doors, keycode or not, as he will rip them open to catch up to the player. Once he catches up to the player he'll begin tearing apart their limbs and start EXPUNGED them. Tesla gates prove unsuccessful in stopping SCP-096, however, he will become stunned for a moment after being shocked. SCP-096 can also spawn in a lockroom, where he is sitting down in the center of the room around several blood splatters. Particular attention has to be given to him, since in case one of the MTF operatives will see his face, causing the others to see it too, SCP-096 will start to be highly agitated and aggressive against everyone he will meet, wandering around the Site in that state. Evasion SCP-096 is one of the hardest SCPs to get away from. Since doors are no use, your only hope is to find a tesla gate and stun him, then run to the nearest exit. Trivia *He is the foil of SCP-173. *When SCP-096 was first added in v0.6, he had a placeholder model by game forum user Mirocaine, in which the model was considered "scarier than the new model". In v0.6.5, he was given an updated model made by another forum user known as Night. *The sounds SCP-096 makes when idle and becoming enraged aren't him screaming himself, but rather ambience and distorted shrieking, respectively. *There is a bug where looking at SCP-096's feet will make him hostile. *There was a bug where looking at SCP-096 despite holding down the blink button will still cause him to become enraged. This was fixed in 1.3.2. *As of v0.8, SCP-096 has been made taller than he was before. *He can travel to the Pocket Dimension, and will if the player goes there or is captured by SCP-106. Due to this, it's highly recommended not to go there after upsetting him as because of the nature of the Pocket Dimension it is very easy for him to kill you there. SCP-096 can travel to the pocket dimension because his coding makes him teleport to a nearby room if the player is too far away. *In an older version, viewing SCP-096's face will faintly play the same background sound heard in the game SCP-087-B. *There is another possible glitch in V0.9.1 where even if you don't look at SCP-096, even just getting within a couple feet or just looking at any part of his body will make him attack you. This seems to be permanent and unchangeable from reloading your last save, thus making it extremely difficult to get the switch. *The audio when SCP-096 chases you is from the Silent Hill: Homecoming drill scene. *SCP-096 is similar to Slender Man, who first originated in the Something Awful forums and Enderman, who is from the popular game Minecraft. Both are very tall and aggressive when looked at in the facial area. |-| Gallery = screerdeawsyg.png|A clear view of SCP-096's face (not enraged). SCP-096 sitting animation.jpg|SCP-096's sitting animation with his hands over his ears in a lockroom. SCP-096 standing animation as of 0.7.4.jpg|SCP-096's standing animation. ASSSSSSSSSSS.png|SCP-096 entering an emotional state after having his face viewed. assssss.png|SCP-096 pursuing the player with his arms raised at the front. 096eatingmyass.png|SCP-096's eating animation. 096.png|SCP-096's placeholder model from v0.6-0.6.4. SNORE GLAORE.png|SCP-096's document. glitch.png|SCP-096 stuck in a door. 096 jump.png|SCP-096 jumping at D-9341 before killing him. Category:SCPs Category:Hostile Category:Euclid Category:Humanoid